07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Barsburg Armed Forces
The Barsburg Armed Forces '(バルスブルグ帝国軍) Otherwise known as 'the Imperial Armed Forces'. It encompasses the army, the navy and the air force of the Barsburg Empire and its base is located at Hohburg Fortress. Those enroled have been seen acting as soldiers as well as everyday law enforcers such as police officers in every continent of the Empire. They plays a crucial role to the storyline of the 07-Ghost series, being responsible for many of the events that have damaged the main characters (e.g the case of Teito Klein) emotionally or physically (e.g the case of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs). Many of the characters serving in the army also serve as the antagonists in the 07-Ghost series, such as the case of Ayanami (the present Chief of Staff of the army), Chairman Miroku (the former field marshal) and Wakaba Oak (the present field marshal), who have all participated in the Raggs' War. Overview Barsburg's military force is seen as the strongest and most advanced one in 07-Ghost, as it was able to conquer half the world in the series. The Military displays advanced equipment such as holograms, radars, regeneration tanks, large containment chambers, etc. A research team is responsible for providing most of the information or technology related to the Eye of Raphael. It is yet unknown whether only some parts of the research department (e.g where the regeneration tanks are placed) need security access or the whole department is restricted to only some people (e.g the researchers, Miroku). But it seems that even the army's field marshal cannot enter (at least) a part of the area if he has no pass (manga chapter 62). This research team also seems to be responsible for supporting Barsburg's nation-wide campaign of replacing the traditional fuel, like oil and gas, with zaiphon. Insignia and symbolism The military insignia appears in the shape of a shield and could also be described as a coat of arms due to it's shape and design. It possesses three flaps on the two top corners resembling the epaulets worn on the uniforms of higher-ranking officers. There are three circles at the top, each with a jewel inside, and to the bottom there are two mantles extending form the sided. The insignia is gold in colour, which in the Biblical sense symbolises the utmost evil - being the symbol of rebellion against God. The insignia's most prominent feature is the two headed snake coiled in the centre, the serpent being one of the most widespread mythological symbols. Being heavily based on the religion of Christianity and German culture, the use of a snake is significant, as in Christianity the snake was the animal that cast man from heaven. In Germanic culture, the two-headed snake symbolised war and tyranny, the image showing that even if the head was cut off - it will still survive. Notable figures War record The Imperial Armed Forces was powerful enough to conquer six Districts (continents) and Antwort and has an impressive war record, not having lost a battle so far. The Raggs War The Raggs war is the most infamous of the Empire's battles. According to Castor, there were two neighbouring countries both of equal power, Barsburg and Raggs. Barsburg was protected by God with the Eye of Raphael, and Raggs was protected by God with the Eye of Mikhail. There are several different stories as to how the Raggs war was triggered. The history books say that it was caused after Raggs declared war on Barsburg and tried to invade in order to take the Eye of Raphael. Castor also tells another version, saying that the war was fought on the grounds of Fea Kruz stealing Pandora's box, the device that seals Verloren's body, and Barsburg believed that with this Raggs could retrieve both eyes and resurect Verloren, the God of Death. However Castor also adds that some people believe that Barsburg used the theft of Pandora's box as an excuse to attack and destroy Raggs 'in the name of justice'. Chapters 65 and 66 of the manga show that Barsburg did indeed use the Pandora's box incident as an excuse to invade Raggs, as a scientist who works in the Eye of Raphael research team saying that "for this war, we have been preparing for all these years. It's an excellent opportunity to test the truths of our research" and the generals observing the experiment say "our goal is to acquire that continent", "its zaiphone reserve is twice that of our Empire's, it's in fact a continent of gold". The Antwort War Antwort was one of the allies of Raggs. The daughter of King Antwort, Princess Veanessa, married King Weldeschtein Kromm Raggs, and she was the queen of Raggs (manga chapter 68). When war broke out between Barsburg and Raggs more than ten years ago, Antwort seceded from the alliance (manga chapter 26). After Barsburg conquered Raggs, she started to search for the other Eye not only in the territories that had belogned to Raggs, but also the allies of Raggs (hence invading them). The earliest mention of the conflict with Antwort was during one of the military meetings, where the Barsburg officers discussed how Antwort was ammassing its army. Eventually, the Chief of Staff Ayanami was sent to Antwort, and Barsburg took Antwort within a week, thereafter taking it as part of the Barsburg Empire. The Black Hawks 'Trivia *In the original Japanese version of 07-Ghost, it is stated that Ayanami is the Chief of Staff of the army, not of the navy. So, the Black Hawks, Ayanami's direct subordinates, should also hold the ranks in the army (e.g lieutenant colonel, colonel) instead of the ranks in the navy (e.g commander, captain). Category:World of 07-Ghost